For many individuals, it is a relatively cumbersome and messy operation to obtain a quick shoe shine with conventional polishing and storage kits.
The conventional method is to first unscrew, or pry open, the polish container lid; place it down and then reach for the proper (color) brush applicator which has dried out polish residue from the previous application. When applying polish to shoes is completed, the brush applicator must be stored away in some sort of unprotective box, rack or shelf, and then one must retrieve the polish container and lid to be stored away separately. The search for the correct polish with the correct corresponding applicator brush becomes cumbersome and annoying.
There have been different designs that are in the marketplace that provide a shoe polish and dauber in one container such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,572; 3,000,035; or 3,131,410. Some others use liquid or squeeze-out cream polish with a sponge type applicator with various disadvantages; and when the polish container is depleted the whole unit must be thrown out. There are those who still prefer the conventional method of polishing their shoes, i.e. with separate shoe polish with a bristle brush applicator and a buff, such as a polishing cloth.